Gas chromatography (GC) ovens need to operate efficiently in two modes—heating (during analysis) and cooling (after analysis is complete to prepare for the next analysis). A double walled oven liner and shrouded fan move air very effectively during cooling (inlet and vent open) but not so effectively during heating (inlet and vent closed).